


Pretty Daylights

by AserethStorm



Series: Paradis Royale [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Humor, and Hange being an independent queen, levi being a dotting father, lovable idiots, picnics and meadows, royal political problems, the 104th being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AserethStorm/pseuds/AserethStorm
Summary: He watches the children play under a blue sky in a peaceful meadow and he decides there and then that they shined brighter than all the lights in the world combined.Or in which Levi often wonders how blessed he was to be gifted with such pretty little daylights.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Series: Paradis Royale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Pretty Daylights

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/aserethstorm/643185004195823616! for more Paradise Royale and attack on titan content!

_Somewhere in one of the castle’s assembly halls..._

_A classified topic is being disclosed._

_Levi and Hange listen patiently while reading through the multiple reports scattered across the wide mahogany table before them._

_Moblit gulps, knowing full well of the sensitivity of their situation. Windows were concealed, doors were heavily guarded and the halls before this were consistently monitored. The very people in this room are the king and queen’s most trusted allies. Who all swore to the name of the crown, would not dare utter a single piece of information outside these four walls._

_“Moblit help me with these,” Hange calls over her shoulder, Moblit quickly rushes to her side. Arranging the documents and reports like she tasked him to. He files and orders them neatly, arranging them by importance and necessity._

_But one could not help but give a worried side glance to their monarch, who’s now placed her glasses atop her head. A deadly sign she was at her most serious._

_Her usual joyful warm brown eyes now clouded with conflicting anger. A bead of sweat rolls the side of her head as Hange takes a step back from the table. As if the details within the papers were too much to handle for even someone like herself._

_She crosses her arms. One hand moving to cup the bottom of her chin as she eyes the documents from the stretched distance she has created between them. Moblit could practically see the wheels turning inside her head._

_Erwin on the other hand helps Levi read through all of his as well. The taller blonde in a more stoic expression than usual. He picks up a file and scans through it meticulously, jaw-clenching as he processes its contents. He mumbles the summary to Levi and the king sighs._

_With most of the information now evenly distributed. The man before them clears his throat. He and his fellow companion behind him are not in the brightest moods at the moment. The two Knowing full well first of the problem before them. Beads of sweat roll the sides of their cheek; indicating their impenetrable nervousness but thankfully the officer’s voice remains firm as he spoke up._

_“Therefore as we now all know it. We must act immediately.”_

_“I’m not allowing it.” Levi cuts off, unsurprisingly. His Sharp blue-gray eyes glaring across the numerous faces around the room, daring any one of them to oppose. Surprisingly none disagreed with the king except for a low exasperated sigh from the reporter._

_“Your majesty...”_

  
_The officer was about to reason with his king, coaxing him to look beyond his emotions when Hange places her own thoughts on the table, solidifying her opinion to the spectators on the matter. “The children will rule this country on this very island together. It is written by our code of law and there is nothing that's ever going to change that.” her voice commands the attention around her._

_“My Queen, forgive me for my bluntness but what we have right now is more than a country ma'am. It is an **Empire**. Paradis has finally taken ahold of the thirteen kingdoms across the northern hemisphere just a month ago.” This time it was the other officer who spoke up, who seemed to be quite done observing the scene from the corner. Hange gives him a stare, Levi too. Their expressions were stoned and unyielding._

_“I do not see why the children have to be separated, Sergeant Floch.” Hange began, corresponding to the younger officer. “Kingdom or Empire. They share similarities and one of that is wielding a beating and burning capital.” Erwin nods at her statement. Agreeing with the point Hange sanctioned._

_“The royal family must remain firm at the heart. Scattering us will weaken our influence on the constitution.” Biting her lip Hange decides to sit down. Smoothening the lines and creases of her deep blue dress to calm the fiery passion within. “I know it was difficult Floch, serving Paradis at the edge of the world with loneliness and death swirling around you daily but I cannot allow this even if it will cost us the upper hand.” She isn’t done. Far from it and Hange will make sure to highlight more of the most realistic parts in her objection._

_Levi blinks. Taken aback by the woman before him. Hange has ever rarely lost her composure, the last time she did was the first time they met; When Levi accused her and her family of being traitors. Though now this time, it is concealed by the illusion of resolve she has displayed among them. Levi knows better because of course, he does. Underneath that, all was just a mother driven by desperation and horror to keep her children together._

_Hange sensing the inexplicable feeling of being watched tilts her head to the side, meeting his ever-present gaze with her own two brown globes, with just that insignificant moment alone. Levi knew he was right._

_The room goes silent. Allowing the two monarchs to brew on the multiple scenarios that will unfold before them. Whichever path they may take will lead to a different end. All the while staring at an unmoving Floch. The young teenage Foster was taken early on from the military brigade, the boy was sent to cross several seas before fighting tooth and nail to gain the territories that were once the former king; Kenny’s goal._

_After 5 excruciating years of battle, with Paradis claiming victory over the conquered. Young Foster was swiftly promoted Sergeant Officer who was, in turn, made a chosen protégée to a nameless decorated commander. The same man whose eyes were now widening like saucers behind him as Floch gets down to one knee._

_Head concealed and shoulders arched, he uttered. “Your royal majesties, I understand what your feeling right now and that you do not wish to sacrifice any of the Royal highnesses just like any other parent would, but I disagree. I’ve gotten to know the ways things were done up there in the north and having our royal blood governing their chaotic realms would possibly bring peace to its land and people, strengthening us instead of weakening”._

_Erwin was about to say something when the older officer adds. “This is still years far ahead of us your majesties and plenty of time for change but it is something we must begin to discuss again in the future.”_

**______________**

“ ‘Discipline him’ huh?”

  
Hange looks at him over her shoulder. Levi, walking a few centimeters behind with his signature scowl. The corridors were packed, jammed with people and their endless responsibilities. But the two continue to stride forward, the goal in mind: to reach the safety of their private sectors. 

"Hange."

Once entering the familiar two large doors did Hange snort. “What? He was stepping off the line.” A servant offers to undo her laces to which Hange was quick to decline. Asking them all out of the premises. Reluctantly they all left, leaving Levi to undo them. “Why’d you want them to leave if you can’t even do this shit by yourself.” He grunts pulling off all the strings in one go. 

Hange sighs, relishing the much-needed space. “Sometimes they fuss too much Levi. It’s easier when it is just you and me... also I’m really in a hurry.” She scurries across the room, zipping from one place to another leaving the former attire she wore in its wake. Levi literally watches her unfold before the seams while unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves.

He finally looks away once the light tan skin of her lower torso appeared, slight pink tinting his cheeks. “Inventors from Ehrmich district arrived just now and they're expecting to see me“ she calls, her voice distant like she was at the edge of their closet. The compartment is a walk-in design, extending from the edge of their chambers to the tail of their room. Levi so happens to be standing on the other end. 

“Goddamit, four eyes.” He groans, lifting his hand to shield away his eyes as Hange moves past him. The woman is now completely and utterly butt naked... Hange laughs “HAH! Your acting as if you haven’t seen my ass hundreds of times.” She situates herself by the edge of their bed pulling on the white trousers hastily while sticking her tongue out at the feat. 

Levi sighs, annoyed but mostly embarrassed. He continues loosening the tie of his cravat. “I also have somewhere I need to be today so you’ll be handling the state affairs while I’m gone too,” He remarks, taking off his regal assembly and into a more comfortable gray shirt. “Of course! I heard the kids force you to come to their picnic. Ugh, I’m Jealous!” At the last line, Levi could practically hear the childish stomps that followed after and the man indulges himself with one of his ever rare smiles.

“Yeah well, you win some, you lose some” Levi replies nonchalantly as he pretends to fix the collar of his shirt. “Try not to burn the whole place down” He adds as he meets her gaze; just for good measure. Before leaving their room Levi sends his wife a glare. Her lips twitching upwards, spreading into a mischievous grin. 

“I’ll try not too~”

**______________**

  
“Oi, be careful!”

His words-ONCE AGAIN passes through the children’s ears. racing themselves and laughing as they tumble down the hill. Levi sighs, returning to the red and white picnic blanket sprawled under the old oak. Watching them from a careful distance. Ever-present to whatever comes next.

“Look!” Sasha calls, attracting the attention of the rest. They all rush to her side, staring at the spot her index finger pointed. The siblings collectively gasp, seeing the creature of the subject while Sasha immediately crouches down low. Stalking the large amphibian just sitting there in the grass. 

“Get back here crazy!” Connie loudly whispers to which Armin, who was beside him clamp his lips. Ultimate quieting the boy. Sasha moves closer and closer, now crawling on all fours. Barely a few centimeters away the princess shakes her butt, leaping out and jumping over the tall grass. 

They all wait in anticipation. The grass rustling before a long silence ensues. “Do you think she’s dead?” Eren asks after a hot second and Jean sighs, disappointed. 

A crack of a twig and a parting of grass. Sasha stands victorious, smiling happily as she sways the large frog from side to side. The boys scream as they quickly arrive to stand by her, cheering her on. 

Mikasa and Historia grimace at the sight. Sasha waving at them the frog in her hands. Its limbs swaying due to the princess’s energy. “Sasha! The frog is gonna die if you keep holding it like that!” Mikasa exclaims shielding her face from the nearing amphibian. Historia seconds the notion, nodding her head before hiding behind Mikasa’s dress.

The older royal snorts. “Mister frog likes the way I hold him!” Sasha cradles the creature in her arms lovingly. Tucking inside its four limbs and pulling it close to her cheek. “Don’t you mister frog?” She huffs swaying back and forth, coddling him with snuggles.

As the boys continue to compete on who gets to hold next and the girls frowning upon their older sister. The children forgot that what they have right now is an animal of the swamps. With the wetness and moistness of the environment and of its skin, the bullfrog easily slips away from Sasha’s grasp. Surprising the young adolescent.

“NO. COMEBACK!!!” Sasha screams, giving chase, desperately grasping for the creature. Beads of tears prick the sides of her eyes. Watching as the toad leap for the vast lake. “Don’t worry Sasha we’ve got this!” Connie exclaims as he brushed past her. Both he and Jean jump into the lake. Entering the watery grave with a loud splash.

The water, nice and cool at first begins to pull the two boys down. Panic rises from their chest as they realize...that on that day humanity received a grim reminder. Connie and Jean can’t swim.

Another loud splash is heard beside them and the next thing Jean and Connie knew was that they were being dragged onto the shore, by the backs of their collars. Arriving on the muddy beach the two princes were ungracefully plopped down, face planting on the brown sand. “IDIOTS! Why did you both jump into the water if you don’t even know how to swim?!?” Levi growls pulling both boys back up, ushering them back to the hill. 

The rest follow suit, trailing behind their father as they climb back up. They all watch silently as Levi angrily wipes the two soaking princes with the spare towel he brought with them inside the basket. “This what happens when you go chasing toads...filthy.” The king mumbles rubbing his eldest’s hair. 

  
“Sorry, dad...”

  
“Yeah, sorry.”

  
Levi grunts in reply, not exactly pleased but think it’ll do. Continuing the task of drying the two boys up. Mikasa and Historia settle beside him, aiding Levi with anything that they can help. Sasha dusts her dress off by the hill’s edge: not like that can change the state of her messy dress any better...

Armin and Eren resolve in what they can. “I can lend my vest, but the two of you will have to decide who gets to wear it,” Armin suggests, the blonde-haired prince pulling at the buttons of the said vest. In between Levi’s rough coddling, the two boys eye one another, anticipating the other’s motive and who would likely get to strike first. 

Eren who’s comfortably sprawled across the blanket with his hand propped against the back of his head, watches the display, amusedly. “Or...you two could just get back home topless. I’m sure mom won’t question ‘things’” he finally decides to intervene. Smirking as his two oldest brothers send a glare his way.

“And that’s why we’ll all be sitting here, waiting for your brother's damn clothes to dry” Levi announces unbeknownst to Eren that he was actually listening. He hangs the damp shirts on a nearby branch, praying that the wind won’t make them wait too long. “This is the best time for a snack. Is anyone hungry? We made sandwiches!” 7-year-old Historia sweetly beams as her hands begin to rummage the basket for the said sandwiches she and Mikasa made this morning.

“Oh! Gimme! I’m starvinggg” Sasha exclaims, crawling to their side like a wild beast. Mikasa hands her five slices knowing full well that not even five thick slices of the homemade sandwich could satisfy the princess’s appetite. As Sasha gobbles up hers, Historia and Mikasa pass out the rest. After giving their thanks the brothers swiftly began biting into there’s, chewing the snack carefully yet quickly. Their eyes widening at the delicious taste. 

“Oh my...THIS IS SO GOOD!” Armin smiles, wiping off the breadcrumbs from his cheek. “Yeahb howdyougais getsogwobd?!” Eren exclaims, chewing. He makes a reference to their last outing as bits and pieces of the bread fall off from his lips. Mikasa glares at him disgustedly. Connie and Jean nod enthusiastically as well. Too cold and bare to give out a proper compliment to the girls. “One of the few good things that came out of you brats” Levi grimaces as he bites into the soft bread with melted cheese, sweet ham, and fresh vegetables filled in. 

With satisfied smiles, they all began cleaning up. Placing things back as if nobody was there in the first place. Rolling the blanket and placing it back into the basket. The shirts that were now half dry by then were put on swiftly. “Hey, where’s my sweet potato?!” Connie asks as he double-checks the basket’s contents. He eyes Jean and Sasha suspiciously, the two starings right back their cheeks unmistakably full. 

Connie tries to catch them after, causing a powerful chain reaction for the kids to once again to unleash their wild and untamed free spirit. Perhaps another reason to have fun as they head home. 

Levi observes, watching their smiles spread across their faces as one of them attempts to dance as they run. Their laughter, so loud that it echoes throughout the entire meadow. There is only one sun above them but Levi sees many bright lights before him too. Swirling and jumping as if there weren’t just mere balls of gas alone. 

Seeing the view before him today. Levi understands even more, why Hange was so greatly adamant in never separating them. They shined brighter together and he decides there and then that they shined brighter than all the lights in the world combined.

**Author's Note:**

> Hange DEFINITELY destroyed some parts of the castle by the time Levi and the kids got home XD
> 
> So what did you guys think? Share with me your thoughts down in the comments below! Don't forget to tap that kudos button if you enjoyed it, and till next time!


End file.
